soturifandomcom-20200213-history
Rules and Information
First and Foremost--The Empress' Word Is Law. Do not argue. General Members are granted power at leadership's discretion; however, none but the royal family can be said to be in a place of permanent power. This means that should any designated section leader (Prefect, City leader etc) act repeatedly out of order, they will be removed and replaced. The ONLY way a Major Clan leader can be removed is by vote, there will be no death matches or fights for power. Homophobic/transphobic comments or behavior (constant misgendering, abuse due to sexuality, etc) will NOT be tolerated and will result in an immediate ban. Please DO NOT bother the Council about promotion--those deserving will be called upon. If you are new, do not assume your rank in another land will be considered. The only infallible power here rests with the Royal Family and Empress. New members will undertake a one week trial, to gauge their activity level and how well they fit in. Entrances will be 2 lines minimum--no maximum, but please keep it appropriate to time of day (no novels in the morning, etc). If your entrance is too short, you will not be acknowledged. All races and powers are welcome, but please no godmodding or metagaming or you will be booted, and in some cases may be banned. We are obviously NOT Gor. Kindly do not bring that mindset here. Entry Guidelines There are a number of rooms associated with this group. Each has its own guideline for entry. * Luna City: '''Enter the city--don't just appear. * '''Throne Room: '''State status and clan membership (or occupation if not a Clan member), enter respectfully. Setting The year is (current year)+1000. At this time, 3017. While technology is very advanced, several medieval values are held fast to, not least the system of nobility. It is an age of peace for the Empire, with the Ash Wars now past. Ilara is rebuilding, returning to its former state of glory as it moves on under its new government. The Clans The Royal Family is assisted by four other Major Clans, whose duty it is to maintain order in the Empire. New members are not required to join one of these clans, but in many cases will report to their various members. Also listed here are subclans who assist the Major Clans in their duties. Soturi The Soturi, represented by the Phoenix, are the Ruling Clan of Ilara, and are largely responsible for administrating its Prefectures, though there are exceptions. Futoxyn The Futoxyn, represented by the two-headed stag, are responsible for agriculture and medicine. They control the Jolis Prefecture. Kaltestrum The Kaltestrum, represented by the Eiswolf, are responsible for furnishing the Empire's military ground forces. Gremory Clan Gremory is responsible for the Empire's sea, air and space forces. Nytemyre Clan Nytemyre, represented by the crescent moon, is responsible for the protection of the Royal Family, as well as general security in large cities. Kiyoshi Clan Kiyoshi, represented by the Kitsune, is responsible for research used to aid in the defense of the Empire. Senyx Clan Senyx, represented by...whatever the fuck it is...is responsible for intelligence within the Empire. Hoshi Clan Hoshi is responsible for diplomatic missions in attempt to spread trust and religion, and also collecting intelligence on potential allies. Origin Vessels Origin Vessels are status symbols conferred on the Ruling Family of each prefecture. A Vessel not in the hands of a recognized Prefect will be void. Origin Vessels spawn Bloodline Vessels, items with the same power but different uses and manifestations; these are available only to a Prefect's family, and must be approved before use. Slaves Slaves are a concept too detailed to not have their own page, but regulations for said will be listed here. # No member will go over their limit. This is described on the above linked page; if any member does pass said limit knowingly, they will be set to trial, during which time they will be allowed to explain their reasoning. # This is a brutal place, but is only RP; that said, any slave "purchase" resulting in an ongoing must be defined and agreed to OOC. # No guarantee as to quality of life can be made; however, should an owner repeatedly kill their slaves they will be brought to trial to explain themselves. Note that repeated insubordination is cause to sell a slave to be retrained, not kill them, and thus will not be accepted as a defense. # Any slave that disappears for a significant time without giving reason must submit to retraining on their return. Refusal will be cause for banishment. Imperial Council The Council is made up of the leaders of the five Major Clans. Economy Ilara's currency comes in a form known as '''Lunets, with one being roughly equivalent to $100 USD. These are used to pay for everything, from slaves to basic life needs. Clan Rules Under this heading are rules pertaining to the Royal Family; it is, however, a good idea to read them in any case. # No incest. At all. You will be banned, we will not deal with that drama. Adoption CANNOT be used as an exception to this rule. # Do not kill other family members, regardless of your disagreement with them. Non-lethal duels may be set to settle disputes. # Respect all who come in the room as Free. # Do not act in a way that would bring any violence on the Empire when acting in its representation. # Be respectful of others' lifestyles! Just because you don't understand something does not make it "dumb" or "weird." Alliances As Family members are regularly called upon to assist in the forming of Alliances, a few guidelines will be posted here: # If they dislike how we run things, the answer is no. We will not change this group for another's wants. # Any prospective Alliance will be kept under watch before an answer is given. # There is such a thing as too much of a good thing; if a prospective Alliance offers something we have plenty of, decline politely. Category:Administrative Category:Essential